


College Makes the Best Stories

by alliegerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Lance wear's a choker, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, eventual mutual pining, someone help my boy Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: So this fic was inspired by this right here https://twitter.com/harasmnt/status/881978903614693376This whole fic came from Lance wearing a choker. Enjoy this self endulgent mess. I have already written 3 chapters, but I wanted to post the first one by itself.





	1. Chapter 1

Objectively there were about sixty places Keith would rather be then in some cramped frat townhouse. Scratch that, there are at least two-hundred and thirty places he can think of he would rather be. 

Parties were not his thing, and that was being liberal. He actively avoided and hated them. The sole reason he was even here was because Pidge emotionally blackmailed him. That's the last time Keith will say he would do anything for them if they do his calculus homework. 

Keith was leaning with his arms crossed against a refrigerator in the hall that connected the cramped --and overcrowded-- living room to the barely more accessible kitchen. He had seen a few people he vaguely recognized from a few of his classes. There was Alex he met in sociology back in freshman year. Brian from astronomy 101, aka the only other person who gave a rat’s ass other than him. 

The only person Keith couldn't seem to locate was his small friend who dragged him here. He glanced around the area he could see to no avail. He let out an aggravated sigh when he felt someone bump into him, “why don't you watch.. Pidge.” He trailed off, and practically spat out his friend’s name. Pidge gave him a shrug and handed him a red solo cup. “Straight vodka. Just how you like it. Thought it may help you loosen up, and enjoy the party at least a little bit.” 

Keith grabbed the cup from him, and smelled it. “It's green apple Smirnoff why would you think I would like this?” Pidge tossed their hands up in defense, “It's all they had. It's not like you or I can buy our own, so you'll have to deal or suffer.” Pidge flashed a grin. “You're evil. You know that?” Keith laughed slightly when he said this. “You've made me more than aware of that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go enjoy this party. You should try and do the same for once. Who knows maybe you'll meet a friend.” Pidge winked at Keith, and was met with an eye roll. 

“Unlikely, but I'll try for you.” Pidge shot him a single finger pistol. “Now how about you go enjoy your dumb party, eh?” He wanted to shoo his friend away as soon as possible, so he could go back to observing. “I see your moping in the corner and raise you a challenge," Pidge dared. They knew that Keith never backed down from a challenge, “and that challenged would be?” He questioned.

“I dare you to either dance with someone,” Keith's eyes widened at this and he pushed Pidge towards the so called dance room --aka the living room--. “PROMISE," they said. Keith nodded, not really thinking about what the dare entailed, and doing anything to get them off his case. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the messy haired dirty blonde disappear into the crowd. 

He stayed there, leaning against that refrigerator in the hall, for what seemed like hours. He spent a lot of the time on his snapchat. He looked at Shiro’s story. He was unsurprised to Shiro over at Matt’s. Allura was there too, and it looked like they were having a movie night. Keith would much rather be there. He tapped on Pidge’s story, and saw a picture of himself with his face blocked with the caption, ‘dragging this lonely fucker out for once’. He went to click through to see if Pidge had managed to get some secret candid pictures, but his attention was pulled out of his phone when he heard people screaming. 

“What the hell..”, he spoke quietly to no one but himself. He heard the cheers get louder until he heard someone say, “fear not party goers the tailor has arrived. The party can officially begin”. Keith uttered a, “ugh”. When he heard this. Obviously this guy thought he was some seriously hot stuff. Even worse, clearly at least a few people thought he was worth celebrating as well. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested to see who owned the voice that he heard. 

He took a sip of his vodka. Okay, more like a gulp, and parted the sea of people to get a slight view of the owner of that voice. A tall and slender man came into view. The man was wearing a blue crop top that read ‘nasty boy’, tight black ripped skinny jeans, some black shoes that Keith didn't know the name of. He was dressed vastly different than Keith other than the pants choice. They had very similar jeans, however Keith was wearing a black tank top and a red flannel shirt. It was during this moment that Keith’s gaze made it back up to the other man. He focused in on the man’s neck. He was wearing a thick leather black choker with a metal ring smack dab in the front. Keith almost choked out a surprised sound, but was snapped out of it when Pidge whispered. “You staring at Lance?” They laughed, and Keith shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't have to wait very long for them to meet sorry for the lack of climatic build up in that department.

“Not a chance. Why did everyone freak out over this guy?” Keith didn't even question where Pidge came from because they often had a habit of just appearing. He did however note the flashy guys’s name, ‘Lance’. “Mhm. Sure Keith. You didn't move for almost forty-five minutes, and now here you are in the middle of the hall staring him down like he's fresh meat.” Keith shot Pidge a look that was cross between threatening and mildly embarrassed. “I just wanted to stretch my legs, clearly.” 

Pidge nodded mockingly, “mhm, sure.”  
Keith’s attention drifted back to Lance. Pidge nudged him in the upper arm,  
“Why don't you go introduce yourself.” Keith scoffed. “What makes you think I’d want to talk to him.” 

Pidge’s face grew serious. They looked at Keith, began to look him up and down focusing more than they probably needed to. “Feeling a little under the microscope here Pidge,” and Pidge let up. “Well, you asked me to elaborate, so I wanted to be able to give you a solid explanation. For one you did move. Two you are picking at the skin near your thumb nail, which you do when you aren't sure what to do. And three you forgot to cross your arms into your emo pose. Something caught your interest.. someone maybe?” Pidge gently bumped his arm, and Keith averted his gaze.

“You're an ass, but please enlighten me. What do these behaviors mean oh wise one?”, a half smirk appeared on Keith’s face. “Okay, no need to be a dick. I am enough of an asshole for us both, Keith. Nevertheless, you do realize those behaviors mean you're totally into him. I mean can't say I'm shocked he's your type.” Keith turned to face Pidge, “yeah and what do you know about my type?” 

“I'm so glad you asked..” Pidge trailed off shit eating grin plastered on their face. “You always go for well dressed fuckboys. Can't say you totally messed up with this one though. He at least is an engineering major like we are.” Lance had once again shocked Keith, and they have yet to even speak. “He's an engineering major? Are you sure?” He tried to mask his surprise, but nothing got passed his tiny demon of a friend. “Yeah, I only know all of this because he’s my friend Hunk’s bestie. They are as close as we are”. Keith laughed at this, “they aren't very good friends then, are they?”

Revenge was in order now. Pidge spotted Hunk, and screamed across the crowd “HUNK, HEY BUDDY. OVER HERE”, panic set in as Keith watched Hunk tug Lance’s arm, and start to pull him over towards them. “I, uh, need to use the bathroom..” Pidge grabbed Keith before he could even finish. “Nice try. You are not leaving this party without dancing with Lance now. You dug your own grave Keith.” Keith tried to escape Pidge’s vice like grip, but failed. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Hunk came up first somehow losing Lance in the crowd, “Hey Pidge, Buddy. What's up. I'm surprised to see you here honestly.” Pidge shrugged, “I've been wanting to drag this lonely asshole to a party for awhile now. It only took emotional blackmail, and the promise of vodka to get him here.” Hunk let out a belly laugh. “I take it you must be Keith then? I've heard a lot about you.” Keith held out a hand to shake, but Hunk just stared at it confused, then grabbed him and pulled him in for a bear hug. “Sorry bro. I'm a hugger. Better get used to it.” Keith has not felt more uncomfortable during an introduction in years. 

Instead of reciprocating, he stood there reminiscent of a limp noodle. He heard a somewhat familiar voice say, “Hunk, my dude. Who are you suffocating this time?” Keith felt panic arise as he placed the voice. He got the first close up view of Lance, as the man peeked behind Hunk’s arm to see him. 

“Caught yourself a cutie I see.” Slid off Lance’s tongue far easier than it should have in Keith’s humble opinion. Keith scoffed, and finally pushed Hunk off. “Lance, this is my edgy friend, Keith. Don't call him edgy though it makes him act more edgy.” Keith rolled his eyes. He elected to ignore Pidge. “Please to meet you Keith. I'm Lance, but you can call me anytime.” Keith visibly rolled his eyes, “tell me this Lance. Are you always this obnoxious? Are all your pick up lines that atrocious?” Lance tried to answer but Hunk cut in, “yes, and yes. Sorry bud can't lie to him.” Lance feigned a shocked gasp as he playfully hit Hunk’s arm. 

“Lance, Keithy here has never danced with someone before.” If looks could kill Pidge would be dead times three. “No way Pidge. I’m no where drunk enough to dance with him. Also, if you ever think of calling me that ever again I'll toss your laptop out the window”. Keith threatened as he pointed at Lance with his eyes. “Okay. One I'm an amazing dancer, and two rude!” Now it was Hunk’s turn to cut in again, “Lance always tries to dance with people, but always ends up striking out.” Lance pressed a finger to his friend's lips all the while shushing him. “No need to talk about that right now Hunk.” 

Keith and Lance’s eyes met for the first real time during the conversation. Keith had a similar feeling as when Pidge was analyzing him. He dug his nails into his palm. Lance was very obviously eyeing him, and judging him. He assumed Lance must have liked what he saw because a grin crept on this place. “Hey earth to pretty mullet boy”, Lance got his attention.  
It was embarrassing how forward the boy could be. Keith only wished he could talk like that. He was too distracted over thinking to even process the ‘pretty’. “It's not a mullet it's just my hair.” Lance shrugged, and had an even more obnoxious shit eating grin than Pidge plaster on his face. It was at this moment that he noticed Pidge tugging Hunk away from them. He made a mental note to scold them later. 

“Whatever, Keith. Listen, I have a challenge for you,” this sparked his interest. “And what would that be? He shot back. “Whoever finishes their drink last has to dance on the other”, Keith narrowed his eyes at this. “You win either way. What if I don't want you to dance on me”. Lance looked very clearly fake offended, “who wouldn't want my nice ass rubbing on them.” Keith finally had a grin of his own. “Well, from the sounds of it, everyone,” and with that Lance invaded his personal space. Keith took a few steps backing into the fridge to escape, and Lance just closed the gap again. “Fine, fair enough, but if you don't even try you are forfeiting. That's worse than being a loser. Quitters are far worse”, somehow this perfect stranger already knew his weakness. Challenges. 

“Fine.” Keith held his cup to his mouth, and Lance pulled a Hard soda out of his bag. Lance held up three fingers, and counted down. They began to race, Keith quickly felt the vodka burning his tongue. He began to tear up, but he looked over at Lance and met gazes with him. Something about Lance’s attention on him lit a fire under Keith, and he took two more gulps. He slammed his cup down on the ping pong table nearby. “HA, eat that Lance”, he smiled widely. Something seemed off  
about Lance. The man didn't see upset at all that he lost. He just grinned back, and just shrugged. It was almost as if he would have been happy either way. “Ready for your prize then, Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this fic. Also, as usual, feel free to comment what you love/hate!

**Author's Note:**

> I roughly edited this, but bare with me because I just want to get this fic out there. My betas are going to read it here. Thanks for your patience!! Please feel free to comment.


End file.
